


and the Force is with me [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Guardians of the Whills, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Leia Organa, Jedi Luke Skywalker, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentors, Order 66, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Politics, Prequel Trilogy As History, Rebel Alliance, Sick Character, The Force, religious character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "and the Force is with me" by rain_sleet_snow."Baze Malbus, spiritual advisor to Princess Leia."
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Bail Organa, Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso & Chirrut Îmwe & Baze Malbus & Bodhi Rook, Cassian Andor & K-2SO, Cassian Andor & Leia Organa, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Chewbacca & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Chirrut Îmwe & Luke Skywalker, Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Leia Organa & Baze Malbus, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	and the Force is with me [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rain_sleet_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and the Force is with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424164) by [rain_sleet_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow). 



Length: 54:00  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and%20the%20force%20is%20with%20me.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and%20the%20force%20is%20with%20me%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many feels about this story and am so excited to share this! Thanks to rain_sleet_snow for giving me permission to podfic their story and reena_jenkins for sharing her Wookie sound effects!


End file.
